


You don't know me

by Littlenightmare03



Category: Jamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenightmare03/pseuds/Littlenightmare03
Summary: Hamilton and Jefferson keep meeting over and over and over again, and now, they're roommates in college. They hate each other, or at least, they say they do.(This is my first story, it probably sucks)





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

* * *

We first met in 3rd grade, again in 7th, once again in 11th and another time on the first day of college in front of my dorm. I had smirked and said. 

"We meet again, Jefferson"He had rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Hello Hamilton." Two words had escaped his lips, only two, and I was already annoyed with his stupid drawl, and his stupid hair, and his stupid face.

"Why are you in front of my dorm?" I had asked, not really wanting to know, but hoping he'd get the point and leave.

"Your dorm?" He'd questioned, laughing, " I believe you're mistaken, this is  _my_ dorm, and I'm rooming with Lafayette."

I wasn't wrong, it was my dorm, but, he wasn't wrong either. It turned out that he was rooming with Lafayette  _and_ me. He was upset, it was obvious. He called me a whores son and an arrogant bastard. If anyone else were to have heard, I'm sure they'd have aggred but, the thing is, I'm not and, you don't know me.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Yea no, this website just isnt doing it for me. If you're interested come on over to wattpad where I'll complete the story. At the moment I do not believe I'll ever finish it on here but, I might. Debatable.

Wattpad--> Brelloyd4

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on things is should fix


End file.
